SOLDADO
by Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak
Summary: Heero ha desaparecido repentinamente, y extraños ataques se estan llevando a cabo, ¿quien estara de tras de todo? Reviews please!!!!terminada!!
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: SOLDADO  
AUTORAS: Filia Makimate y Mizao Ul_Copt.  
  
Capitulo I  
¿la muerte de Heero? O tal vez….  
  
Es el año 197 AC, la paz tan anhelada por años al fin era una realidad, las colonias espaciales y la tierra vivían en total armonía e igualdad, gracias a los esfuerzos de muchas personas y de la viceministra de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian ^_^, toda la humanidad gozaba de un completo orden de hermandad, pero algo o alguien no quería que esto sucediera y así empezar otro año de crueles guerras.  
  
"¿todo esta listo?" preguntó Relena a Dorothy, la cual era su secretaria.  
  
"así es señorita Relena, la nave nos espera dentro de dos horas, debo recordarle que tiene una cita con el conde Alexander III y luego con el presidente de Asia central" dijo Dorothy leyendo en su agenda virtual.  
  
"oh no, ¿de nuevo? Ya van cinco reuniones en un día" dijo Relena con la mano en la frente.  
  
"y apenas empieza el dia" dijo Dorothy abriendo la puerta de la limusina cuando se detuvo frente al hotel. De inmediato muchos reporteros se les abalanzaron.  
  
"¡¡viceministra ¿nos puede contar sobre el nuevo proyecto?!!" dijo uno de los reporteros.  
  
"¡¡¿es cierto lo del desarme total?!!" preguntó otro.  
  
"¡¡¿cree que esto conlleve a otra guerra?!!" preguntó otro mas.  
  
No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un chico, de pelo castaño oscuro frente a una laptop trabajando apresuradamente.  
  
"¿con que eso es lo que quieren?, bueno no se los pondré tan fácil" dijo con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
Ambas chicas entraron apresuradas al hotel, llegaron a la habitación y Relena se tumbo exhausta boca abajo sobre la cama.  
  
"esto es increíble" dijo Relena en la cama.  
  
"señorita Relena, no hay momento para descansar, además acaba de llegar una invitación a una reunión para esta noche, celebran el nacimiento de un niño, parece que es de su tía Rose" dijo Dorothy dejando la carta al lado de ella.  
  
"primero la política y ahora la familia" dijo Relena sin moverse, cuando sonó el teléfono.  
  
"habitación de la viceministra Darliang" dijo Dorothy "en un momento por favor" dijo luego miró a Relena.  
  
"no quiero hablar con nadie" dijo Relena.  
  
"pero es su madre" dijo Dorothy pasándole la bocina.  
  
"hola mamá, si ya me llego la carta, si por supuesto que iré, no, no tengo nada planeado para esta noche, esta bien allí nos veremos, si yo también te amo, adiós" dijo Relena pasándole en teléfono a Dorothy,  
  
"Dorothy, cancela todo, iremos a la reunión" dijo Relena tirandose de nuevo a la cama.  
  
"como usted diga" dijo Dorothy colocando de nuevo el teléfono en su lugar y saliendo de la habitación..  
  
"mejor iré a tomar un baño caliente, de seguro me relajara" se dijo Relena pero antes de entrar al baño, sintió algo en la ventana, como si alguien la estuviera observando, y no era la primera vez, se volvió a la ventana pero solo vio un par de pájaros posados en un árbol.  
  
"debió ser mi imaginación" se dijo, se dio la vuelta y entro al cuarto de baño, pero lo que no sabia era que unos ojos color azul zafiro la vigilaban todo el tiempo.  
  
Ya era de noche y Heero caminaba por una calle desolada, se había percatado de que algo lo estaba siguiendo pero aun así seguía caminando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto una figura salió a su paso.  
  
"¿qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó Heero secamente.  
  
"Heero Yui, ya veo por que hay tanto interés en ti" dijo tranquilamente el sujeto delante de Heero "lo siento pero tendrás que venir conmigo"  
  
"y que si no" dijo Heero con tono desafiante.  
  
"Oh lo siento, se que tu tienes tu propia misión de proteger y preservar la paz" dijo el sujeto como a modo de disculpa "déjame decirte que ya no tienes que preocuparte de ella, en estos momentos ya deben de estar llegando para acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas"   
  
Los ojos de Heero se ensancharon por la sorpresa, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta, el sujeto sin dudarlo disparó un arma que logró herirlo a un costado, pero eso no impidió que aminorara la marcha y se dirigió a toda velocidad por un callejón oscuro.  
  
"no escaparas" dijo la voz en un susurro y una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
Esa noche Relena salía de la limusina acompañada de Dorothy, estaban frente a su antigua casa.  
  
"hace tanto tiempo que no venia" murmuro Relena luego entro.  
  
Después de saludar a toda la familia, Relena se sentó agotada en una de las mesas.  
  
"no sabia que tenia tanta familia" dijo Dorothy sorprendida.  
  
"si, y esta es solo la mitad" dijo Relena mirando por lo menos doscientos invitados. Luego un mayordomo se acerco a Dorothy y le dijo algo al oído.  
  
"disculpe señorita Relena, tengo que contestar una llamada" dijo Dorothy levantándose y alejándose por una puerta. Relena suspiro y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, se afinco en la barandilla y miro hacia el cielo estrellado, había luna llena esa noche y se podía ver reflejada en el estanque de enfrente, cuando se percato que unas siluetas se acercaban sigilosamente entre los árboles.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" se pregunto Relena tratando de distinguirlas.  
  
"¡Relena!" se escucho una voz muy familiar.  
  
"¿Heero?" dijo Relena dándose vuelta.  
  
"rápido, debemos salir de aquí" dijo Heero apoyándose a la pared dando a entender que estaba herido.  
  
"¡Heero, ¿Qué te paso? Estas herido!" preguntó Relena acercándose y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.  
  
"no hay tiempo para explicarte, debes irte" dijo Heero caminando hacia ella.  
  
"¿de que hablas?" preguntó Relena.  
  
"¡señorita Relena1" dijo Dorothy alarmada al verla junto con Heero.  
  
"Dorothy, llévate a Relena lejos, ya vienen" dijo Heero haciendo un gesto de dolor.  
  
"no, no te dejare, no duraras mucho en ese estado" dijo Relena negándose a moverse de su lado. En ese momento se escuchan explosiones dentro de la casa, gente gritando y corriendo, mas explosiones.  
  
"perdóname" dijo Heero, con una rápido movimiento de la mano dejo inconsciente a Relena.  
  
"llévatela, yo los detendré" dijo Heero levantándose y sacando un arma, con su mano derecha sujetaba el arma y con la izquierda la herida en el abdomen.  
  
"pero…" dijo Dorothy sujetando a Relena.  
  
"¡¡no pierdas más el tiempo, váyanse!!" dijo Heero secamente.  
  
"de acuerdo, como digas" dijo Dorothy dándose vuelta.  
  
"algo más" dijo Heero de espaldas.  
  
"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Dorothy deteniéndose.  
  
"diles a todos que si me vuelven a ver, que no duden en dispararme" dijo y luego desapareció en el humo.  
  
"¿Qué?" se dijo Dorothy, luego salio corriendo sosteniendo a Relena aun inconsciente.  
  
Heero estaba corriendo esquivando partes de la casa, hasta que se detuvo.  
  
"se que están aquí, salgan de una ves" dijo Heero mirando a todos lados.  
  
"hemos localizado el objetivo" dijo un chico vestido de arriba debajo de negro y con un gran rifle en las manos, luego detrás de él aparecieron tres más.  
  
"ustedes ¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Heero apuntándoles con el arma, de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna y cayo de espaldas al suelo.  
  
"Heero Yui, ya eres nuestro" dijo un quinto chico saliendo de las sombras y apuntando a Heero con un arma en la cabeza, el cual no podía mover un músculo.  
  
Dorothy montaba a Relena en la limosina cuando se escucha un disparo y las aves remontaron el vuelo en la lejanía.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" se dijo Dorothy dándose vuelta.  
  
"Heero…." Murmuro Relena inconsciente. 


	2. Cap2: Los caballeros oscuros

Capitulo II  
Los caballeros oscuros  
  
En una habitación iluminada por la luz matutina, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos claros hablaba con una persona en una pantalla.  
  
"entonces, ¿no hay señales de él?" preguntó Relena con una mirada de preocupación.  
  
"lo hemos buscado por todas partes pero no hay rastro de él" dijo Sally desde la pantalla.  
  
"¡¿quieres decir que tal ves sea cierto?!" preguntó Relena frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"eso me temo, pero no debes preocuparte no detendremos la búsqueda hasta dar con él ¡water fuera!" dicho esto la pantalla se apago.  
  
Relena se levanto del diván y se acerco a una ventana, la cual mostraba el amanecer.  
  
"espero que los rumores no sean ciertos" pensó ella alzando la vista la cielo.  
  
Muy lejos de allí, en una base oculta, Heero despertó sobresaltado y se encontró con que unas correas le ataban las muñecas y los tobillos, intentó soltarse pero fue inútil, y en ese momento se percató de que no estaba solo.  
  
"veo que ya has despertado" dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" dijo Heero sin dejar de forcejear.  
  
"¿yo? Eso no importa ahora, quiero que sepas que has sido seleccionado para formar parte de nuestro selecto grupo de soldados" dijo la voz, y se dirigió a unos controles, Heero pudo observar que la dueña de aquella voz era una mujer de cómo 25 años de cabellos rubios.  
  
"¿y que si me rehúso?" dijo Heero mirándola fijamente.  
  
"lo siento, pero eso no entra en nuestros términos" dijo la ella colocándole unos cables en su cabeza "en pocos momentos cambiaras de parecer"  
  
"¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Heero secamente.  
  
"lo que quiero decir es que muy pronto no tendrás recuerdos de tu pasado y te convertirás en nuestra arma para cumplir con nuestros propósitos" dijo ella y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
  
La mujer se dirigió nuevamente a los controles y oprimió algunos botones. Inmediatamente Heero comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, intentó forcejear, pero cada vez era más difícil ya que poco a poco iban dominando su mente. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que cada vez lo iba debilitando mas y mas, agotando sus fuerzas.  
  
"relájate esto terminara muy pronto" dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír  
  
En la base de los Preventores.  
  
"¿ya se lo comunicaste?" preguntó Zechc sentado al lado de Noin y de Lady Une.  
  
"si, pero creo que solo la preocupamos más" respondió Sally sentándose frente a ellos.  
  
"¿algún reporte de los demás?" preguntó Noin, Sally se acercó a una laptop y empezó a teclear rápidamente.  
  
"Dragon y Lion aún están investigando el la colonia L1, Twister y Thunder no han encontrada nada en el reino de Sanc, Death y Shadow no se han reportado desde que fueron a explorar en la antigua base lunar" dijo Sally luego miró a sus compañeros.  
  
"eso quiere decir que no hay nada" dijo Zechc.  
  
"en ese caso deberíamos declararlo muerto" dijo Lady Une ceñuda.  
  
"¡¿pero que cosas estas diciendo?!" preguntó Noin levantándose de golpe.  
  
"¡digo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscándolo y ni rastros de él, hay otros asuntos que necesitan de nuestra ayuda!" respondió Lady Une también levantándose.  
  
"tranquilícense la dos, ahora no es momento para una discusión" dijo Sally alzando la voz, en ese momento se enciende la pantalla rebelando el rostro de Quatre.  
  
"Thunder reportándose" dijo Quatre.  
  
"¿han averiguado algo?" preguntó Noin.  
  
"no por ahora, pero Death se ha comunicado con nosotros, diciendo que encontraron algo en la antigua base, Dragon y Lion ya están en camino, nosotros estamos listos para partir" dijo Quatre.  
  
"nosotros también iremos, nos veremos allá" dijo Zechc saliendo por una puerta junto con Noin.  
  
"entendido, Thunder fuera" dijo cortando la comunicación.  
  
"¿Qué crees que lo hayan encontrado?" preguntó Sally mirando a Lady Une.  
  
"no tengo la menor idea" respondió sentándose de nuevo.  
  
En la antigua base lunar, un par de siluetas flotaban entre los maltratados corredores.  
  
"debemos apresurarnos, esto pareciera que te fuera a caer enzima" dijo Hilde mirando al techo con desconfianza.  
  
"¿no me digas que tienes miedo?" dijo Duo irónicamente.  
  
"¡por supuesto que no, es solo que….! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" preguntó Hilde alumbrado con su linterna un pasillo totalmente sumido en tinieblas.  
  
"a eso me refiero, el miedo te hace ver cosas" dijo Duo entrando por una puerta.  
  
"pero estoy segura que vi algo" dijo ella mirando de reojo el susodicho pasillo, lo que no sabían era que un grupo de personas vestidos completamente de negro los seguían en cada paso que daban.  
  
"oye Duo ¿estas seguro que era por aquí?" preguntó Hilde viendo que su compañero no se decidía por cual corredor seguir.  
  
"claro que si, creo" dijo Duo en un susurro.  
  
"¿Cómo que crees?" preguntó Hilde enfadosa.  
  
"tranquila, todo se ve diferente, ven vamos por la derecha" dijo Duo jalándola por un brazo.  
  
Andaron unos minutos hasta que lograron vislumbrar una luz al final del pasillo.  
  
"ves, te dije que era por la derecha" dijo Duo apresurándose. Pero antes de que lograran salir una silueta se les interpuso.  
  
"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Hilde.  
  
"objetivos localizados" dijo la extraña silueta para luego apuntar con una especie de arma.  
  
"¡¡Hilde abajo!!" gritó Duo pero fue muy tarde y el arma se disparo, en vez de salir una bala salió una red envolviéndolos a ambos haciendo que cayeran al suelo, luego la silueta se acercó revelando a un chico joven.  
  
"blancos controlados" dijo el extraño joven, dicho esto cuatro chicos más salieron de las sombras rodeándolos por completo.  
  
"¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!" preguntó Duo tratando de quitarse la red de enzima.  
  
"Esto" dijo un chico agachándose y quitándole un disquete a Duo, luego se lo entregó a otro suponiendo que era el líder.  
  
"¡¡Hey eso es mío!!" gritó Duo encolerizado.  
  
"no lo creo, ustedes se están metiendo en algo que no deben" dijo el chico partiendo en dos el disquete.  
  
"¡¡demonios!!" exclamo Duo.  
  
"otra cosa, dejen de buscarlo por que nunca lo encontraran" dijo de nuevo el chico.   
"¡unidad repliéguense!" dijo, al instante las demás personas desaparecieron por un oscuro corredor.  
  
"¡¡ni creas que dejaremos de buscar solo por que tu lo dices" dijo Hilde tratando de quitarse a Duo de enzima.  
  
"cierra la boca mujer a menos de que quieras morir" dijo el joven sacando un cuchillo y apuntándolo frente a sus ojos.  
  
"¡no te atrevas a lastimarla!" dijo Duo tratando de alcanzarlo.  
  
"bah, no vale la pena matarlos, son solo un par de insectos" dijo el joven levantándose.  
  
"¡hey, retira lo dicho!" dijo Duo molesto. "y para tu información no dejaremos de buscar, solo por que tú nos amenaces" dijo.  
  
"yo se los advertí, de seguro nos volveremos a encontrar" dijo el chico guardando el cuchillo y flotando en la dirección en que se dirigió su unidad.  
  
"¿a que se referiría con que nos volveremos a encontrar?" preguntó Hilde.  
  
"no lo se, pero debemos apresurarnos a salir de aquí, los demás ya deben estarnos esperando" dijo Duo rompiendo la red con un cuchillo.  
  
"¡hey ¿si tenías un cuchillo, por que no lo utilizaste antes?!" preguntó Hilde levantándose y recogiendo la linterna.  
  
"es muy obvio, por que nos hubieran eliminado antes de salir de aquí" dijo Duo "además, destruyeron la información que habíamos recolectado" dijo mirando uno de los pedazos de el disquete.  
  
"no lo creo, verás me tomé la libertad de hacer una copia" dijo Hilde sacando otro disquete.  
  
"hey ¿por que no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Duo.  
  
"por que tienes una boca muy grande" dijo Hilde entrando por un pasillo.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Duo siguiéndola.  
  
En otro lugar del espacio, en algún lugar de la parte oscura de la luna, una base se erguía hacia el espacio.  
  
"¡señor, hemos destruido toda información disponible!" dijo un joven soldado.  
  
"bien hecho Nº 6, es usted un excelente líder" dijo un hombre de avanzada edad.  
  
"¡gracias señor!" dijo el soldado con la mirada fija.  
  
"pero creo que es momento de que otro líder tome el mando" dijo el hombre mirando a cuatro jóvenes que estaban al lado del soldado "desde ahora quedas relevado de tus cargos y serás parte de la unidad"   
  
"¡si señor!" dijo el joven parándose al lado de los cuatro chicos.  
  
"es increíble, son perfectos en todo, ni siquiera se inmutó" dijo otro hombre.  
  
"así es, podemos ordenarles cualquier cosa y lo harán sin cuestionar una sola orden" dijo el hombre de avanzada edad con una sonrisa.  
  
"los experimentos fueron todo un éxito" dijo una mujer detrás de ellos.  
  
"y dígame doctora ¿Cuándo tendremos funcionando a nuestro nuevo líder?" preguntó el segundo hombre mirando a la mujer.  
  
"estará listo para la misión, es un chico muy fuerte" dijo la doctora mirando por una especie de ventana, abajo había una habitación y en ella se encontraba un chico amarrado a una cama y con algunos cables en la cabeza.  
  
"nos fue muy difícil hacerlo obedecer, pero digamos que somos muy influyentes" dijo el hombre de mayor edad también mirando por la ventana.  
  
"pero ¿están seguros que no nos traicionará? Quiero decir podría recordar algo" preguntó el otro hombre mirando por la ventana.  
  
"tranquilo, estuvo en un entrenamiento de adaptación muy fuerte, pero si todavía no confía en nuestros avances, véalo usted mismo" dijo la doctora oprimiendo unos botones.  
  
En la habitación, la cama se colocó en forma vertical y soltaron las ataduras, dejando al chico de pie, pero todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"¿para que tenía ataduras?" preguntó el hombre algo nervioso.  
  
"es muy hostil cuando no se le controla apropiadamente, además que al principio intentó escapar" dijo el hombre de mayor edad.  
  
"soldado Nº1, de un paso al frente" dijo la mujer por un alta voz.  
  
El chico dio un paso al frente sin abrir sus ojos.  
  
"se lo dije, totalmente bajo nuestro control" dijo el hombre mayor sonriendo.  
  
"abran la puerta" dijo la doctora. "Nº1 salga de la habitación y póngase de pie delante de sus compañeros" dijo por el alta voz.  
  
El chico caminó lentamente hasta pararse delante de los cinco chicos, los cuales no dieron muestra de moverse.  
  
"perfecto, es perfecto, doctora la felicito hizo un buen trabajo" dijo el hombre de mayor edad caminado alrededor del joven.  
  
"no fue fácil, este espécimen fue muy difícil de controlar" dijo la doctora ajustándose los lentes.  
  
"¡Nº1 ¿Cuál es su misión?!" preguntó el hombre de avanzada edad.  
  
"¡destruir al enemigo, no importa quien se interponga, señor!" respondió el joven.  
  
"¡¿Cómo debe comportarse?!" preguntó de nuevo el hombre.  
  
"¡sin arrepentimiento y sin piedad, señor!" respondió el joven.  
  
"¡¿Cómo reaccionaria si un civil se interpone en su objetivo?!" preguntó de nuevo.  
  
"¡lo elimino, señor!" respondió el joven abriendo los ojos los cuales eran de color azul profundo.  
  
"está listo" dijo el otro hombre sonriendo.  
  
"es hora de llevar a cabo nuestro plan" dijo el hombre de mayor edad mirando a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron.   
  
"señores les presento a la primera unidad de asalto llamada los caballeros oscuros" dijo la doctora cruzada de brazos y sonriendo ampliamente. 


	3. Cap3: Tragedia en la conferencia

Capitulo III  
Tragedia en la conferencia  
  
En la base de los Preventores, todos estaban sentados viendo la información que habían traído Hilde y Duo.  
  
"experimento de control llamado el soldado perfecto" dijo Lady Une leyendo la información en una pantalla.  
  
"no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de Heero?" preguntó Quatre.  
  
"lean mas abajo" dijo Duo.  
  
"posibles especimenes de rehabilitación ¡Heero Yui!"dijo Lady Une sorprendida.  
  
"exacto, creo que fueron ellos los que se llevaron a Heero" dijo Duo.  
  
"¿y como sabes que fueron ellos?" preguntó Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
  
"simplemente por que todo concuerda, primero Relena nos dijo que el día de su desaparición unas siluetas se acercaban a su casa y que Heero le dijo que algo se avecinaba, segundo, Dorothy nos contó que Heero le dijo que si lo volvíamos a encontrar le disparáramos y tercero, cuando Hilde y yo estábamos el la base un extraño grupo nos acorraló diciendo que nos alejáramos de esto y que nunca lo encontraríamos" dijo Duo contando con los dedos.  
  
"si fuera cierto ¿Dónde se encontrarían? Ya hemos revisado por todos lados" preguntó Zechc.  
  
"el único lugar que se me ocurre pueda ser el mas seguro, es el lado oscuro de la luna, ya que es el sitio menos explorado" dijo Duo tranquilamente.  
  
"lo mejor seria echar un vistazo, para salir de las dudas" dijo Hilde.  
  
"estoy de acuerdo, debemos empezar la búsqueda inmediatamente" dijo Sally.  
  
"cierto, por ahora estén muy alertas a todo movimiento extraño" dijo Lady Une, luego todos se retiraron.  
  
"esperen Fire y Wind, quiero hablar ustedes" dijo Lady Une. "quiero que vayan con la viceministra a una reunión muy importante de políticos, quiero que la vigilen todo el tiempo" dijo.  
  
"¿cree que ella sea su primer objetivo?" preguntó Noin.  
  
"no lo se, pero no podemos permitirnos que le pase algo" respondió Lady Une.  
  
Relena se encontraba firmando unos documentos cuando entró Dorothy seguida por dos personas.  
  
"señorita Relena, unas personas la buscan" dijo Dorothy.  
  
"¿Quién es Dorothy?" preguntó Relena sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"cuanto tiempo señorita Relena" dijo Noin sonriente.  
  
"¡Noin, hermano, pero que sorpresa!" dijo Relena sorprendida.  
  
"¿Cómo has estado Relena?" preguntó Zechc sonriendo.  
  
"muy bien ¿pero que hacen aquí? Es decir me hubieran avisado que vendrían" dijo Relena aun sorprendida.  
  
"estamos aquí para acompañarla a la reunión de esta noche" dijo Noin.  
  
"¿pero por que? ¿sucede algo?" preguntó Relena ceñuda.  
  
"nada por ahora, pero tenemos algunas sospechas" dijo Zechc cruzado de brazos.  
  
"con su permiso, pero se nos hace tarde para la reunión" dijo Dorothy.  
  
"es mejor que nos marchemos ya" dijo Noin mirando a Relena.  
  
En la noche todos los políticos mas importantes se encontraban reunidos, para tratar temas referentes a los nuevos proyectos por venir. Relena se dirigió al centro del salón para dar su discurso. Zechc se encontraba en los alrededores del lugar vigilando ante cualquier anormalidad, Noin se encontraba entre el publico vigilando a Relena de cerca.  
  
"aquí todo se encuentra muy normal" se comunicó Zechc por un radio "espera creo que vi algo…" dijo acercándose a unos arbustos.  
  
Zechc se acercó sigilosamente, repentinamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se le oscureció la vista.  
  
"¡Zechc! ¿Estas allí? Responde, Zechc" decía Noin mientras trataba de establecer contacto.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó la conferencia y salió apresuradamente en busca de su compañero, lo primero que encontró fue el comunicador tirado en el suelo, se empezó a preocupar, pero después de unos instantes encontró a Zechc inconsciente debajo de un árbol.  
  
"¿que sucedió?" preguntó Zechc mirando a su alrededor un poco aturdido.  
  
"parece que alguien te atacó" dijo Noin ayudándolo a levantarse.  
  
"¿que pasó con Relena?" preguntó Zechc al notar que no se encontraba con Noin.  
  
Noin se dio cuenta de su error, y en ese momento se escucharon fuertes disparos provenientes de la sala de conferencias. Dentro de la sala aparecieron repentinamente seis individuos extraños vestidos completamente de negro, disparaban a todo lo que se movía sin importar si fueran mujeres o hombres, muchos políticos intentaban por todos los medios salir del lugar pero cuando llegaron a las puertas se percataron de que todas estaban cerradas. No había forma de que nadie pudiera salir o entrar. Estaban completamente acorralados. Ante la situación Relena no titubeó y buscó un lugar donde esconderse, en su camino su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de los asesinos, pareció reconocer algo en ella, pero esta estaba vacía como si no tuviera alma, encontró un pequeño armario de limpieza, rápidamente entró en el y cerró la puerta, se sentó aferrándose las rodillas con los brazos esperando que todo terminara. A medida que pasaba el tiempo los gritos de las personas se fueron haciendo menos, hasta que solo reinó un silencio que helaba la sangre, cuando creyó que todo había pasado vio una sombra de un par de pies que se paraban justo delante de su puerta, su respiración se cortó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, su rostro palideció cuando la perilla empezó a girar, pero una voz muy conocida habló de repente.  
  
"¡unidad de asalto, hemos cumplido la misión, volvamos a la base!" dijo la voz.  
  
Dicho esto los extraños sujetos salieron de la habitación, pasaron unos instantes y Relena no se atrevía a salir del armario imaginándose la escena que le esperaba. Pero en ese momento se escuchó la voz de su hermano que la llamaba por su nombre.  
  
"¡Relena!, ¿Relena donde estas?" se escuchó la voz de Zechc.  
  
"que horrible tragedia" dijo Noin observando el salón "no tuvieron forma de escapar"   
  
Relena se decidió a salir de su escondite, encontrándose con Noin, Zechc y unos cuantos policías.  
  
"¡Relena que bueno que te encuentras bien!" dijo Zechc caminando apresuradamente a su encuentro.  
  
"¿que sucedió aquí?" preguntó Relena.  
  
"no lo se exactamente, pero todos las personas que se encontraban en la conferencia fueron asesinados… menos tu" explico Zechc apresuradamente.  
  
"¿me podrías decir lo que paso contigo?" preguntó Noin preocupada.  
  
"tuve mucha suerte de encontrar ese armario, pero por poco me descubren" dijo Relena, había decidido no contarles sobre sus sospechas sobre el extraño chico.  
  
"me gustaría saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿para que habrán asesinado a tantos políticos?" preguntó Noin sopesando las posibilidades.   
  
"no tengo idea, lo mejor será que regresemos al cuartel antes de que ocurra algo más" dijo Zechc.  
  
En la base enemiga, la unidad había regresado.  
  
"excelente, todo salió según lo planeado" dijo uno de los hombres.  
  
"se los dije, están entrenados para cualquier situación" dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.  
  
"lo mejor será alistarnos para la siguiente misión" dijo el hombre de avanzada edad.  
  
"señor kodashi, que bueno que llego" dijo la doctora.  
  
"doctora Jenny, Arthur, estoy muy complacido con los resultados, pero pienso que requieren de más entrenamiento, no tenemos el lujo de cometer un error" dijo Kodashi seriamente.  
  
"como usted ordene" dijo Jenny mirándolo "Arthur debes entrenarlos mejor" dijo mirándolo de reojo.  
  
"si señor, como diga" dijo Arthur con un saludo militar, para luego abandonar la sala.  
  
Todos se encontraban en la base de los Preventores, hablando de lo sucedido.  
  
"creo que debemos reforzar la seguridad, no sabemos lo que piensa el enemigo" dijo Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
  
"a mi parecer el próximo blanco será Relena, ya que ella es uno de los políticos que tiene mas influencia actualmente" dijo Trowa seriamente.  
  
"lo mejor será que ella permanezca aquí" dijo Lady Une.  
  
En ese momento llegó Hilde apresuradamente.  
  
"he traído las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de la conferencia" dijo ella "como pueden ver son seis sujetos los que están detrás de todo esto, la pregunta seria para quien trabajan y que es lo que buscan" dijo señalando a una gran pantalla.  
  
"por la forma en que atacaron se diría que no son humanos, asesinaron a todos sin importar quien fuera" dijo Quatre observando las cintas.  
  
Relena se encontraba en estos momentos en la enfermería con Sally, y aunque ella le dijera a su hermano numerosas veces que se encontraba bien, Zechc había insistido en que Sally le hiciera una revisión para salir de las dudas.  
  
"mi hermano puede llegar a ser a veces muy terco" dijo Relena un tanto molesta.  
  
"solo se preocupa por ti" dijo Sally tranquilamente colocándole una pequeña bandita en el brazo "listo, creo que ya le podré decir que estas bien" dijo sonriendo  
  
"¿Qué crees que serán esos misteriosos ataques?" preguntó repentinamente Relena.  
  
"no lo sabemos, pero creo que deberás cuidarte mucho" respondió Sally mirándola a los ojos.  
  
"eso lo sé" dijo Relena.  
  
"además, no sabemos de lo que son capaces esos sujetos, su condición física me dejó sorprendida, ojalá Heero estuviera aquí" dijo Sally mirando el suelo.  
  
Ante ese comentario Relena recordó, el instante en que reconoció esa mirada en la sala de conferencias. Pero no podía ser él, debía haber un error. 


	4. Cap4: Revelaciones

Capitulo IV  
Revelaciones  
En la base del enemigo, Arthur y la doctora Jenny, habían dado inicio al programa de entrenamiento de los soldados. Les ordenaron correr veinte kilómetros sin detenerse en una especie de máquina de correr, realizaron numerosos ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos y de agilidad con las armas, los arrojaban al agua con las piernas atadas a un bloque durante 15 minutos y ellos sabían bien que el que no lo resistiera, tenia que morir porque era defectuoso, cumplían cada orden sin importar cual fuera. Los entrenaban en las condiciones más extremas para que lograran ser invencibles. En estos momentos se encontraban realizando practicas de disparos, ellos estaban ubicados como a 20 metros de distancia de unos blancos móviles.  
  
"¿como va el entrenamiento?" preguntó Kodashi acercándose a Arthur.  
  
"van progresando, pero Nº 1 tiene una increíble fortaleza" dijo Arthur observando a los soldados.  
  
"ya veo, creo que no cometimos un error al escogerlo, le da fuerza a la unidad" dijo Kodashi sonriendo.  
  
"le mostraré de lo que es capaz" dijo la doctora Jenny dirigiéndose a los controles "Nº1, realiza una vez más la practica de disparos" ordenó  
  
Dicho esto Heero tomó firmemente su arma y se dirigió a su posición apuntando a la pared, inmediatamente comenzó a disparar a todo lo que se movía sin importar si fuera su enemigo o una simple mujer con un niño o cualquier civil, eliminaba a todo sin inmutarse.  
  
"como pueden ver es perfecto en todos los aspectos" dijo la doctora sonriendo con satisfacción a los dos hombres.  
  
"esta muy bien, pero tengo que retirarme tengo que dar un importante anuncio" dijo Kodashi para luego retirarse, que dando los otros dos a cargo del entrenamiento.  
  
"¿crees que Nº 1 no presente problemas posteriormente?" preguntó Arthur un poco preocupado "quiero decir, el resto de la unidad fue entrenada desde que nacieron para cumplir esta misión, pero Nº1 apenas tiene poco tiempo entrenándose"  
  
"sabes que no, yo misma me he encargado de eso" dijo ella tranquilamente.  
  
En la base de los Preventores.  
  
"ya me estoy cansando de todo esto" protestó Duo bostezando.  
  
"se ha formado un gran alboroto por el ultimo altercado, nadie se puede tomar bien el que hayan asesinado repentinamente tantos políticos importantes" dijo Quatre preocupado.  
  
"creen que es una amenaza indirecta de guerra, y lo peor es que el enemigo no muestra su verdadera cara" dijo Wufei tranquilamente.  
  
"ya, ya, saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca el verdadero culpable" dijo Duo sacando de un refrigerador cercano unos nachos con queso (que lindo!! ^_^)  
  
En ese momento Marimeia se asoma por la puerta diciendo "¡¡vengan a ver esto, un extraño sujeto está mandado un mensaje a las tierras y a las colonias!!" dijo.  
  
Duo, Quatre y Wufei se apresuraron a ir a la sala principal donde ya estaban todos reunidos escuchando el mensaje por una pantalla.  
  
"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Duo comiendo sus nachos :p.  
  
"aun no lo ha dicho" dijo Sally subiendo el volumen a la televisión.  
  
"ciudadanos de la tierra y las colonias, este mensaje esta dirigido a todos" empezó a decir el extraño sujeto.  
  
"crunch, crunch, crunch" solo se oía el masticar de Duo.  
  
"¡¡Maxwell, deja de comer esa porquería, esto no es una sala de cine!!" gritó Wufei encolerizado.  
  
Duo lo miro estrechando los ojos y con una mueca de inconformidad, pero sabía que no debía comer en un momento así, por lo que colocó la taza en una mesa cercana, luego siguió escuchando el discurso.  
  
"la paz no deja lugar para aquellos soldados que lucharon en la guerra, esta hecha para aquellas personas que no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para lograr algo, es por ello que queremos recurrir a la misma para hacer un mundo solo para las personas que lo merecen, por lo cual acabaremos con todos los políticos y con todas aquellas personas que se nos interponga, este es un llamado a la guerra, los caballeros oscuros han vuelto" dijo el extraño sujeto para luego cortar la transmisión.  
  
"no lo puedo creer" dijo Quatre perplejo de lo que acababa de oír.  
  
"¿todavía hay gente que piensa de esa forma?" dijo Duo volviendo su atención a los nachos.  
  
"¿pero quien será ese sujeto?" preguntó Trowa ceñudo.  
  
"su nombre es Kodashi" dijo Marimeia.  
  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó de nuevo Trowa.  
  
"así es, recuerdo que Dekim una vez me menciono algo sobre él" respondió ella con una mirada seria.  
  
"¿podrías explicarnos?" preguntó Noin.  
  
"supuestamente, si yo hubiera tomado el poder hace un año, él y Kodashi iban a empezar un proyecto para hacer soldados perfectos, junto con la doctora Jenny Macfarland, una experta en biología genética, llamado los caballeros oscuros, pero con la muerte de Dekím, Kodashi y la doctora desaparecieron, se creía que habían muerto en la base subterránea" dijo Marimeia.  
  
"apuesto a que ellos fueron quienes nos atacaron en la antigua base lunar" dijo Hilde dando en el clavo.  
  
"cierto, y apuesto que ellos tienen a Heero" dijo Duo.  
  
"no podemos hacer conjeturas" dijo Wufei cruzado de brazos.  
  
"lo mejor será hacer un llamado general y tranquilizar a los civiles" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"la señorita Relena acaba de llamar, me dijo que dará un discurso para toda la humanidad" dijo Sally saliendo por una puerta.  
  
En la base enemiga.  
  
"excelente discurso señor, no habrá nadie que pueda con nosotros" dijo la doctora aplaudiendo.  
  
"deja de halagarme y dime como van los preparativos" dijo Kodashi sentándose en un escritorio.  
  
"todo está saliendo según los planes, la victoria esta cerca" dijo la doctora mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"excelente, me gusta escuchar eso" dijo Kodashi con una sonrisa macabra.  
  
En eso uno de los soldados de la unidad entra a la oficina.  
  
"¡solicito permiso para hablar señor!" dijo el soldado saludando en forma militar.  
  
"prosiga Nº2" dijo Kodashi haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
"¡el teniente Arthur le manda a decir que están dando un importante anuncio en la televisión, señor!" dijo el soldado aún en saludo militar.  
  
"descanse soldado" dijo levantándose y encendiendo un gran monitor, el cual mostraba a Relena dando un discurso.  
  
"gente de la tierra y las colonias, me dirijo a ustedes con la finalidad de tranquilizar a la población sobre el anuncio que acabamos de escuchar, no daremos paso a una guerra, seguiremos con nuestras ideologías pacifistas, no le den importancia a este suceso, el cuerpo de los Preventores se está haciendo cargo de los presuntos agresores, no responderemos a su amenaz……"   
  
La frase no se pudo completar debido a que Kodashi le disparo repentinamente a la pantalla volándola en mil pedazos.  
  
"esa Relena Peacecraft es una verdadera molestia, debemos eliminarla" dijo Kodashi guardando su arma.  
  
"¿sugiere que mandemos a la unidad?" preguntó la doctora un poco alarmada.  
  
"si, este será el fin de Relena" respondió Kodashi sonriendo malignamente. 


	5. Cap5: ¿Enemigo o amigo?

Capitulo V  
¿Enemigo o amigo?  
  
Eran las seis de la madrugada, Lady Une les había ordenado a Zechc, Noin, Hilde, Sally y a los pilotos acompañar a Relena en la reunión que tendría esa mañana en la sala de conferencias de las naciones unidas, ellos ya estaban frente a la gran mansión cuando tocaron el timbre de la entrada.  
  
"buenos días a todos, pasen por favor" dijo Dorothy abriendo la puerta principal.  
  
"buenos días Dorothy, ¿esta Relena despierta?" preguntó Noin cortésmente.  
  
"la señorita Relena se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento, si desean le puedo ir a informar de su llegada" respondió Dorothy.  
  
"no te molestes, nosotros iremos, ya conozco el camino" dijo Zechc entrando por una puerta seguido de los demás.  
  
Entraron en una pequeña pero espaciosa habitación donde habían diferentes tipos de máquinas para hacer ejercicio, en el fondo de esta se encontraba Relena dando golpes y patadas a un saco de entrenamiento.  
  
"señorita Relena tiene visitas" dijo Dorothy tendiéndole una toalla.  
  
"gracias Dorothy" dijo Relena agarrando la toalla "llegaron más pronto de los que me esperaba" dijo mirando al grupo de Preventores.  
  
"queríamos ser puntuales" dijo Sally sonriente.  
  
"ya veo, por que no se quedan a desayunar, iré a cambiarme para la reunión, Dorothy los acompañará al comedor" dijo Relena secándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
Todos ya habían desayunado, y salieron al jardín a descansar un rato.  
  
"oye, podría hablar contigo" le dijo Relena a Duo que molestaba a un Wufei a punto de explotar.  
  
"claro Lena cuando quieras" dijo Duo alegremente siguiéndola.  
  
"bueno, quería preguntarte cuales son tus sospechas respecto a lo que ha pasado" dijo Relena mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"te refieres a…" dijo Duo algo pensativo.  
  
"¿como sabremos reaccionar si esas sospechas son ciertas?" preguntó Relena muy preocupada.  
  
"no tiene que molestarte eso, nosotros no somos capaces de hacerle daño, aunque no podemos permitirle que te haga daño a ti" dijo Duo tranquilamente con las manos detrás de la cabeza "a mi parecer no esta actuando bajo su propio criterio, ese hombre no seria capaz de hacer esa masacre, me gustaría saber que es lo que esta pasando"  
  
"entonces tu crees que él es uno de ellos, a decir verdad yo pensé verlo la otra vez, en la conferencia, aunque creí que era algo de mi imaginación, pero algo si puedo decirte es que su mirada ha cambiado… es como si no tuviera humanidad" dijo Relena mirando al cielo.  
  
"no debes preocuparte por eso" dijo la voz de Hilde detrás de ella "tarde o temprano volverá a ser el mismo"  
  
"¿tu crees?" dijo Relena algo más feliz.  
  
"si, además él no puede estar lejos de su querida Relena por mucho tiempo" dijo Duo con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"¡¿que dijiste?!" dijo Relena un poco sonrojada.  
  
"solo la verdad" dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
"¡Duo!" exclamó Relena aún más roja.  
  
"jeje, lo mejor será volver a la mansión" dijo Duo nerviosamente corriendo en dirección a la casa.  
  
"ese Duo no tiene remedio" dijo Hilde resignada "vamos Relena, volvamos"   
  
Luego de que Hilde y Relena ajustaran cuentas con Duo, se dirigieron a la conferencia que se efectuaría a las nueve de la mañana, se separaron en grupos para proteger mejor el complejo, Duo, Hilde, Wufei y Sally estaban rondando las afueras, Zechc y Noin estaban en los corredores y Trowa junto con Quatre estaban entre la multitud escuchando el discurso de Relena.  
  
"el punto a tratar, son los nuevos proyectos por venir, sabemos que para alcanzar la paz debemos deshacernos de aquellas armas que nos son inútiles" empezó a decir Relena montada en el estrado.  
  
"viceministra, creemos que una excelente idea" dijo el líder de la colonia L3.  
  
"cuente con el apoyo de las colonias" dijo el líder de la colonia L1, los demás líderes de las demás colonias asintieron.  
  
"gracias caballeros, y estoy segura que la tierra también estará de acuerdo ¿no es cierto señores?" dijo Relena viendo a los líderes mundiales.  
  
"tienen razón, ya es tiempo de destruir las armas y olvidarnos completamente de las guerras" dijo un líder mundial, luego todos los demás aplaudieron en forma de afirmación.  
  
"entonces está decidido, el desarme mundial se llevará a cabo" dijo Relena alegremente "es siguiente punto a tratar es…".  
  
Mientras la conferencia transcurría tranquilamente, en la base de los caballeros oscuros se estaban preparando para dar su segundo golpe.  
  
"¡escuche bien, esta vez el blanco será un poco más difícil de alcanzar, ya que esta protegida por lo Preventores, aunque estoy seguro que ustedes pondrán con ellos fácilmente!" dijo Arthur mirando a la unidad que estaban ya alistados para el ataque.  
  
"¡el blanco se llama Relena Peacecraft!" dijo mostrando una foto por un proyector "deben eliminarla y a cualquiera que esté protegiéndola" dijo apagando la imagen.  
  
"¡ahora soldados, vayan y elimínenla, es todo!" dijo Arthur, luego la unidad saludó militarmente y con una orden de Heero todos salieron hacía la conferencia.  
  
Luego de unas horas la conferencia dio fin, ya todos los políticos importantes se estaban retirando y todos los Preventores estaban reunidos dentro de la ya vacía sala de conferencias.  
  
"parece que decidieron no dar la cara hoy" dijo Trowa.  
  
"por lo menos no hay ningún herido" dijo Quatre sonriente.  
  
"Relena fue un discurso increíble" dijo Zechc que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
"muchas gracias hermano" dijo Relena que estaba tomando un vaso con agua.  
  
En ese momento del vidrio del techo se rompe y descienden seis tipos vestidos totalmente de negro y armados hasta los dientes.  
  
"¡¡los caballeros oscuros!!" dijo Hilde sorprendida.  
  
"¡¡Relena ven conmigo!!" dijo Zechc jalándola por un brazo y corriendo por un pasillo.  
  
"¡no dejaremos que den un paso más!" dijo Noin parada junto con los demás frente al camino por donde se habían ido Relena y Zechc.  
  
"¡si se acercan más dispararemos!" dijo Quatre amenazante.  
  
Los seis soldados no escucharon y empezaron a dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos.  
  
"¡¡disparen!!" ordenó Noin. En ese momento los soldados se dispersaron rápidamente.  
  
"¡¡que rápidos son, no puedo apuntarles!!" dijo Duo disparando repetidamente.  
  
"unidad de asalto, acérquense y acorralen al objetivo" ordenó uno de ellos. Rápidamente se abalanzaron contra los Preventores, los rodearon y apuntaron con sus metralletas.  
  
"bajen sus armas" ordenó Noin a sus amigos, los demás asintieron y lentamente tiraron sus armas.  
  
"unidad, vigílenlos y si hacen algún movimiento brusco elimínenlos" dijo uno de ellos entrando al pasillo por donde estaba Relena.  
  
"¡¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?!" preguntó Noin enfadada.  
  
"eliminar el objetivo" dijo él mirándola de reojo, luego salió corriendo en busca de los demás.  
  
"oh no Zechc, Relena…" murmuró Noin.  
  
En los pasillos del complejo Zechc corría junto con Relena.  
  
"¡hermano, nos están siguiendo!" dijo Relena al ver detrás de ella y ver a un chico vestido de negro que corría a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos.  
  
"¡Relena, vete de aquí, sigue derecho encontraras una salida, yo me quedare y lo detendré!" dijo Zechc sacando un arma y apuntando al chico.  
  
"¡esta bien, cuídate hermano!" dijo Relena y luego salió corriendo.  
  
"¡no le harás daño!" dijo Zechc disparando y dándole en el hombro, pero el chico ni se inmutó y siguió corriendo propinado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Zechc y mandándolo contra la pared haciendo que soltara el arma.  
  
"¡ni creas que te dejaré pasar!" dijo Zechc dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero el sujeto ni siquiera lo esquivó, ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. "¡pero que.." dijo sorprendido.  
  
"el objetivo se aleja rápidamente" dijo el chico con los ojos mirando el camino por donde se fue Relena sin prestarle atención a Zechc.  
  
"esa voz ¿podrá ser?" pensó Zechc. El sujeto miró a Zechc lo sujetó por la chaqueta y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen, luego lo arrojó contra una puerta haciendo que se rompiera.  
  
"rastreando objetivo, eliminar" dijo el chico sacando un arma y siguiendo a Relena.  
  
"e..ese maldito" dijo Zechc saliendo por la puerta y sujetándose el abdomen "Relena, escapa" dijo tratando de seguir al asesino que perseguía a su hermana.  
  
Relena corría rápidamente, solo escuchaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, dobló una esquina y se detuvo afincada a una pared, jadeando del cansancio y cerrando los ojos, fue cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba rápidamente, Relena salió corriendo sin mirar atrás pero sabia que la estaban siguiendo, corrió por mucho tiempo hasta que se resbaló con el doblillo de la alfombra del suelo, miró atrás aterrada pero no había nadie, agudizó los oídos y no escuchaba nada, suspiró aliviada y miró al frente solo para encontrarse con el cañón de un arma, lo miró aterrada luego subió lentamente la vista y vió a un chico de ojos azules.  
  
"yo te conozco" murmuró Relena viendo aquellos ojos vacíos.  
  
"objetivo localizado, prosiguiendo a eliminarla" dijo el chico sin ninguna reacción.  
  
Relena cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el disparo, pero lo que escuchó fue a algunas personas acercándose y gritándole al chico.  
  
"¡¡ni se te ocurra lastimarla!!" gritó Sally apuntando al chico igual que los demás.  
  
"¡¡baja tu arma, ahora!!" gritó Wufei.  
  
El sujeto los miró y luego a Relena, se disponía a matarla, pero un disparo hizo que su arma saliera dispara de su mano.  
  
"¡¡Hermano!!" dijo Relena al verlo con el arma en la mano.  
  
"¡¡ahora disparen!!" gritó Noin, todos dispararon pero el chico saltó ágilmente de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos sin dificultad, luego golpeó a Trowa y a Wufei haciendo que cayeran de espaldas, luego con una patada mandó a volar a Duo contra una pared, Quatre y Hilde lo apuntaron y dispararon, pero solo lo hirieron de nuevo en el hombro, con un movimiento rápido golpeó a Quatre arrojándolo contra Hilde, después sostuvo un arma y disparó contra Relena, pero Zechc se interpuso saliendo herido, el soldado vió que todos se recuperaban y decidió escapar.  
  
"unidad, repliéguense" dijo este por un micrófono en su oído, luego intentó salir corriendo pero Noin le disparó en una pierna haciendo que cayera.  
  
"lo siento pero no escaparas" dijo ella, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio levantarse como si nada y salir corriendo.  
  
"¡¡no escaparás!!" gritó Trowa sosteniéndolo por detrás, pero él fácilmente lo arrojó contra una pared.   
  
"¡detente!" gritó Sally disparando una especie de dardo que le dio en el cuello, haciendo que cayera boca abajo inconsciente.  
  
"¿lo mataste?" preguntó Duo mirando al sujeto en el suelo.  
  
"no, es solo un sedante muy poderoso" dijo Sally sonriendo.  
  
"¡¡Zechc ¿estas bien?!!" preguntó Noin alarmada.  
  
"estoy bien Noin, solo es un rasguño" respondió Zechc levantándose con ayuda de ella.  
  
"bueno veamos, quien es nuestro amiguito" dijo Duo sacándole la mascara revelando el rostro de Heero.  
  
"¡¡no puede ser!!" exclamó Sally incrédula "todas nuestras sospechas resultaron ciertas"  
  
"Heero…" murmuró Relena mirándolo asustada. 


	6. Cap6: Heero, ¿no nos recuerdas?

Capitulo VI  
Heero ¿no nos recuerdas?  
Todos se encontraban muy consternados al haber revelado que Heero era el soldado que había asesinado a tantos. Sally había decidido hacerles algunos estudios para saber el origen de su comportamiento tan extraño.  
  
"ya estas bien Zechc" anunció Sally colocándole los últimos vendajes a sus heridas.  
  
"hermano, tu no tuvieras que pasar por esto si no fuera por mi" dijo Relena tristemente viendo a su hermano.  
  
"no te preocupes Relena, es lo menos que podía hacer por mi pequeña hermana" dijo Zechc cariñosamente tocándole la cabeza "volveré con los demás, nos vemos mas tarde"  
  
Zechc abandonó la habitación dejando a Sally con Relena.  
  
"¿Qué piensas hacer con Heero?" preguntó Relena viendo como Sally se lavaba las manos.  
  
"simplemente quiero saber que fue lo que le pasó" dijo ella volviendo su mirada a Heero que continuaba durmiendo "lo mejor será que vallas a tomar un descanso, ha sido un largo día"  
  
En la base del enemigo.  
  
"señor, le informo que la unidad ha vuelto" dijo la doctora Jenny.  
  
"que bien, hágalos pasar" dijo Kodashi con una sonrisa.  
  
Inmediatamente entraron los soldados, Kodashi rápidamente se percató de la ausencia de Heero.  
  
"¿y bien?" dijo observando a los cinco soldados "¿Dónde demonios esta Nº 1?"  
  
"¡fue capturado por el enemigo, señor!" dijo uno de los soldados dando un paso al frente.  
  
"¡¿cómo que fue capturado por el enemigo?!" gritó Kodashi mirando a cada uno de los soldados "¡¿Qué pasó con el blanco?!"  
  
"¡la misión ha fracasado, señor!" dijo otro de los soldados con una extraña sonrisa "¡el error fue la incompetencia de Nº 1, señor!"  
  
"a que se refiere Nº 6" dijo Kodashi mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"¡las ordenes de Nº 1 fueron que nos quedáramos con el resto, mientras él se encargaba solo, de acabar con el blanco, señor!" explicó Nº 6 tranquilamente.  
  
"ya veo, ¿y por que no volvieron por él?" preguntó Kodashi furioso.  
  
"¡las ordenes eran que sin importase quien cayera había que seguir adelante, señor!" dijo Nº 6 tranquilamente.  
  
"bueno, entonces salgan de mi vista ahora" ordenó a los 5 soldados, que inmediatamente salieron de habitación.  
  
"malditos sean Preventores, pero juro que los acabaré uno a uno" dijo Kodashi estrellando una taza de café en una pared.  
  
En la base de los Preventores.  
  
"¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hicieron Heero?" se preguntó Sally a si misma mientras trabajaba en una gran computadora tratando de averiguar el misterio de Heero.  
  
En ese momento Heero comenzó a despertar, lo primero que notó fue el sonido de una máquina que registraba sus signos vitales, cuando estuvo más despierto se percató también que estaba atado y que una doctora lo observaba fijamente.  
  
"bienvenido a nuestro mundo bella durmiente" saludó Sally con una amable sonrisa "creo nos debes muchas explicaciones"  
  
"…." Heero no le dirigía palabra alguna.  
  
"vamos Heero, no me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa" dijo ella acercándose un poco más a él.  
  
"¡se me conoce como unidad se asalto Nº 1, el nombre de Heero no se me ha sido designado, señor!" dijo él tranquilamente.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Sally sorprendida, notando un repentino cambio en las ondas cerebrales de Heero "¿no me reconoces? Soy Sally"  
  
Pero Heero ya no la escuchaba, centró su atención en tratar de soltarse de las ataduras.  
  
"Heero cálmate por favor" dijo Sally alarmada viendo que Heero se hacia daño "déjame curarte esas las heridas" dijo tratando de calmarlo.  
  
En ese momento entró Wufei entró en la enfermería.  
  
"¡Wufei! Muévete y ayúdame con él" ordenó Sally viendo a Wufei parado en la puerta  
  
"esta bien mujer" respondió Wufei malhumorado tratando de sujetar a Heero.  
  
"lo siento Heero pero no me dejas otra opción" dijo Sally inyectándole mas tranquilizante. En instantes se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
"¿que sucedió?" preguntó Wufei extrañado del extraño comportamiento de Heero.  
  
"me temo que han bloqueado su memoria, no recuerda nada de su pasado" dijo Sally observando a Heero "no se que métodos hayan utilizado, pero debió de haber sido algo muy difícil para doblegar a alguien tan fuerte como Heero"  
  
"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" preguntó Wufei.  
  
"por ahora lo mejor para él y para todos será llevarlo a un lugar seguro, en estos momentos no tengo idea como hacer para devolverle la memoria" dijo Sally mirando a Wufei a los ojos.  
  
"hablare con el resto" dijo Wufei saliendo de la habitación.  
  
En la base del enemigo, los soldados eran sometidos a un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento debido a que Kodashi no había quedado nada satisfecho con los últimos resultados.  
  
"los soldados estarán listos para la próxima misión" anunció la doctora Jenny dirigiéndose a Kodashi.  
  
"me parece muy bien" dijo este sonriendo.  
  
"señor, yo creo que está siendo muy duro con ellos" dijo Arthur viendo a la unidad entrenando duramente.  
  
"¡usted no tiene el derecho de opinión, recuerde que está aquí solo como entrenador!" dijo Kodashi desafiante.  
  
"eso lo se señor, pero ellos son también humanos" dijo Arthur respetuosamente.  
  
"jajaja ¿humanos? Mi querido Arthur ellos ni siquiera saben que es la paz, mucho menos que es la humanidad" dijo la doctora burlonamente.  
  
"son solo armas que utilizamos para nuestros planes, reacuérdelo bien" dijo Kodashi con una sonrisa.  
  
"s..si señor" respondió Arthur algo incomodo.  
  
En la base de los Preventores, todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal discutiendo sobre la condición de Heero.  
  
"dices que no recuerda nada" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"exacto y lo peor de todo es que tampoco nos reconoce" dijo Sally.  
  
"entonces es muy peligroso tenerlo en la enfermería" dijo Zechc ceñudo.  
  
"¡que sugieres ¿Qué lo pongamos en una celda?!" preguntó Relena indignada.  
  
"por ahora es lo mejor, puede escapar en cualquier momento y tratará de matarte" respondió Zechc mirando a su hermana.  
  
"tiene razón, por ahora lo pondremos en una celda hasta que todo se tranquilice" dijo Lady Une.  
  
Relena iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó una alarma, la pantalla se prendió mostrando a uno de los soldados que trabajaban allí.  
  
"¡el chico que se encontraba en observación ha desaparecido!" dijo el soldado.  
  
"¡¿Cómo? Búsquenlo ahora mismo, no dejen que abandone el cuartel!" dijo Lady Une, en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y allí se encontraba Heero con algunos vendajes y apuntando con un arma a Relena  
  
"Heero.." dijo Relena aún sorprendida por la aparición repentina de él.  
  
"objetivo localizado, procediendo a eliminarla" dijo de nuevo y estaba dispuesto a disparar a no ser que Duo se le abalanzara por detrás y desviara el disparo al techo.  
  
"¡¿pero que te ocurre Heero? Reacciona!" dijo Duo tratando de retenerlo.  
  
"respuesta hostil, procediendo a maniobras de defensa" dijo Heero sin inmutarse y luego lanzó a Duo contra una mesa.  
  
"¡Heero detente, por favor!" dijo Relena angustiada.  
  
"debo eliminar el objetivo" dijo Heero mirando a Relena.  
  
"¡¡deténgalo rápido!!" ordenó Lady Une. Dicho esto todos trataban de atraparlo pero aunque estuviera herido se defendía muy bien y no lo podrían retener por mucho tiempo.  
  
"¡apártense!" gritó Sally luego disparó el mismo dardo tranquilizante dándole en el pecho.  
  
"wow, eso si que es efectivo" dijo Duo mirando a un inconsciente Heero.  
  
"será mejor que lo llevemos rápidamente a una celda antes de que despierte" dijo Trowa.  
  
"ese chico me deja cada vez más sorprendido, no le afecta nada" dijo Duo impresionado.  
Heero abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era la tercera vez que lo sedaban y estaba aún un poco aturdido, miró hacia fuera y se dio cuenta que muchas persona estaban afuera esperando a que despertara.  
  
"disculpa por esto, pero era la única forma de que no escaparas" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"……" dijo Heero mirando fijamente a cada uno de los presentes.  
  
"Heero, por lo que sabemos eres parte de los conflictos que han ocurrido últimamente" dijo de nuevo Lady Une.  
  
"¡soy la unidad de asalto Nº1, señor!" respondió Heero tranquilamente.  
  
"ya veo, y me decir puedes ¿quien eres entonces y para quien trabajas?" preguntó Lady Une.  
  
"¡esa información es confidencial, señor!" respondió Heero  
  
"veo que no quieres hablar, de acuerdo pero te quedaras allí por ahora, nosotros debemos preparar las medidas por si los demás vienen por ti" dijo Lady Une.  
  
"¡ellos no vendrán, señor!" dijo Heero.  
  
"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó Noin.  
  
"¡nosotros nos regimos por un código, si uno cae los demás no deben arriesgarse por él, señor!" respondió Heero.  
  
"en serio ¿es que no tienes amigos?" preguntó Duo irónicamente.  
  
"¡¿Qué es amigo? Señor!" preguntó Heero.  
  
"bueno, es un compañero, alguien que te cuide la espalda, alguien con quien hablar, eso es un amigo" respondió Duo rascándose la cabeza. "¿es que tu no tienes?" preguntó.  
  
"¡no señor!" respondió Heero.  
  
"a este ya se le aflojó un tornillo" dijo Duo sarcásticamente.  
  
"te quedaras encerrado, hasta que sepamos como devolverte la memoria" dijo Lady Une luego se retiró.  
  
"vamos, señorita Relena, debemos descansar" dijo Noin jalándola hacia una puerta, ella dio una rápida mirada a Heero el cual también la estaba observando. 


	7. Cap7: Recuerdos olvidados

Capitulo VII  
Recuerdos olvidados  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Heero estaba cautivo el prisión el la base de los Preventores, Relena iba a visitarlo todos los días a la celda y le contaba todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, desde su primer encuentro en aquella playa hasta cuando el fue a rescatarla a la nave de libra, aunque Heero nunca le respondía o le hablaba ella siempre se esforzaba para que él recordara algo.  
  
"y así fue como derrotaste a Dekym" dijo Relena sonriendo que estaba sentada en una silla afuera de la celda.  
  
"por que será que su voz me es tan familiar, hasta el estar a su lado es reconfortante " pensaba Heero mientras la miraba fijamente.  
  
"disculpa, creo que te estoy aburriendo, he hablado mucho y tu nunca me dices nada" dijo Relena sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
"…….." dijo Heero sin dejar de observarla. Pero Relena pudo ver en su mirada algo más que vacío, una gran tristeza y soledad  
  
"¡ah si!, quiero mostrarte algo" dijo Relena mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.  
  
"esto, ¿recuerdas? Tu me lo diste en mi cumpleaños" dijo Relena mostrando a un osito de peluche.  
  
En ese momento muchas imágenes volvieron a Heero como una ráfaga de viento, cuando conoció a Relena, a los pilotos, la pelea contra oz y la nave libra, todos estos recuerdos lo mareaban haciendo que cayera al suelo aferrándose fuertemente la cabeza.  
  
"¡Heero que te sucede, responde Heero!" le gritaba Relena desde el otro lado de la reja ¡¡rápido, habrán la celda!!" gritó Relena sujetando los barrotes. "tengo que ayudarlo" pensó. Corrió hacia los controles y introdujo la clave de la cerradura de la celda. En ese momento la base se estremeció haciendo que ella cayera al suelo golpeándose con la pared dejándola sin conocimiento.  
  
Después de unos instantes Heero se tranquilizó un poco y pudo observar lo que había sucedido  
  
"¡ahora!" pensó Heero saliendo de la celda. Era el mejor momento para acabar con el objetivo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, luego salió corriendo por un pasillo dejando a Relena.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!!" preguntó Wufei alarmado.  
  
"¡cinco individuos entraron al cuartel!" dijo Sally mirando por una pantalla.  
  
"¡deténganse o disparamos!" gritó Noin apuntando con el armamento de la base a los individuos.  
  
"no creo que nos escuchen" dijo Duo apuntándolos también.  
  
"¡unidad prepárense para abrir fuego!" dijo Nº6 y los demás levantaron sus metralletas.  
  
"¡unidad deténganse ahora!" gritó Heero entrando a la sala, en seguida la unidad levantó sus armas y saludaron militarmente.  
  
"¿Heero?" preguntó Quatre sorprendido.  
  
"¡señor, estamos siguiendo ordenes del líder!" dijo Nº4.  
  
"¡estamos listos para salir de aquí señor!" dijo Nº2.  
  
"¡entendido, unidad repliéguese ahora!" dijo Heero, seguidamente la unidad volvió a hacer el saludo militar y se marcharon trotando a ritmo.  
  
"Heero espera ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" preguntó de nuevo Quatre.  
  
"¡por que creí que era lo correcto, señor!" dijo Heero luego se fue detrás de su unidad.  
  
Ya en la base de los caballeros oscuros.  
  
"¡¡Nº1, esto es inaceptable, primero se dejó capturar y luego no pudo eliminar a esa niñita!!" gritó Kodashi frente a la cara de Heero.  
  
"¡lo siento, señor!" dijo Heero con la mirada fija.  
  
"una simple disculpa no servirá de nada, gastamos mucho dinero en tu entrenamiento y rehabilitación y nos traes que no pudiste completar la misión" dijo Kodashi caminado de un lado a otro frente a la unidad.  
  
"¡volverán a la base de los Preventores y terminaran lo que empezaron!" dijo Kodashi luego entró en su oficina y cerro de golpe la puerta.  
  
"bueno unidad, váyanse a descansar se lo merecen" dijo Arthur sonriendo, la unidad saludó militarmente y se dirigieron a descansar.  
  
Ya era de noche en el cuartel enemigo, Heero no podía dormir recordando las imágenes que había visto y tampoco a Relena  
  
"¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿será que es cierto que yo soy ese tal Heero del que estaban hablando? ¡no, yo soy un soldado, solo eso!" pensó Heero antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
En la base de los Preventores, Relena estaba en la enfermería por que de nuevo su hermano quería estar seguro que estuviera bien (que lindo hermano mayor ^_^), ella sostenía el osito de peluche, y recordaba como la mirada de Heero dio un destello de vida cuando se lo mostró.  
  
"Heero…" murmuro, luego se quedo dormida con el osito en los brazos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente   
  
"oye Zechc, ¿Qué haremos ahora, con respecto a Relena?" preguntó Noin muy preocupada comiendo el desayuno.  
  
"lo mejor vigilarla, creo que a ella le afectó mucho este problema, y no sabemos lo que pueda pasar" dijo Zechc sentándose al lado de Noin.  
  
"seria bueno comenzar la búsqueda de la base enemiga, y acabar de una buena vez con las personas que están detrás de este cruel proyecto" dijo Noin mirando seriamente a Zechc.  
  
"creo que lo mejor seria dividirnos en dos grupos" explicó Zechc tranquilamente "una parte debería proteger a Relena, ahora más aun sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer el enemigo, y otra parte debería encargarse de deshacer de una vez por todas esa organización.  
  
En la base enemiga Heero se encontraba en una habitación entrenando arduamente.  
  
"no se lo que me pasa" pensaba mientras golpeaba frenéticamente un saco de entrenamiento"que es esta confusión que siento en mi interior, es como si otro yo quisiera salir pero algo se lo impide, ¿que es esto? Es totalmente desconocido para mi" golpeó tan fuerte el saco de arena que terminó rompiéndose. Era el tercero en una hora.  
  
Mientras Heero cambiaba su saco de entrenamiento una sombra se le acercó por detrás.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quiere, Nº 6?" preguntó Heero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"solo me preguntaba que estaba haciendo el líder de nuestra unidad" dijo acercándose un poco más.  
  
"solo estoy entrenando" dijo Heero comenzando a propinar golpes al saco.  
  
"si me permite señor tengo una importante pregunta que hacerle" dijo Nº 6 con una extraña sonrisa "¿Por qué no acabó con el blanco cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, porque sí la tuvo, pero me gustaría saber sus razones"  
  
Un extraño destello cambió en la mirada de Heero que inmediatamente volvió a ser tan vacía como antes. Nº 6 tenia razón ¿Por qué no acabó con ella?.   
  
"Ese asunto a usted no le concierne, le agradecería que me dejara solo" le espetó Heero golpeando aún más fuerte el saco de arena haciendo que los puños comenzaran a sangrar.  
  
"como usted ordene señor" dijo Nº 6 antes de retirarse, pero se podía notar un cierto tono de odio y rencor en su voz.  
  
En ese momento Heero dejo de entrenar y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa, tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó con ella, después se acercó a un pequeño lavabo y se limpió las manos, luego se sentó en el suelo, sacó una pequeña cantidad de vendaje que comenzó a enrollar en sus dedos "que se supone que estaba pensando, debí acabar con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad, que debo hacer con esto, no entiendo nada de lo que me rodea, para mi lo único que existe es la guerra ¿no es así?" pensó Mientras comenzaba a cambiar el vendaje de sus heridas "la próxima vez que la vea no lo dudare de nuevo, acabare con ella de una vez por todas" pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de sus ojos celestes como el océano y súbitamente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de un grito desgarrador que rompió el silencio de la habitación.  
  
"re…lena" dijo en un susurro antes de que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran por completo cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
  
En la base de los Preventores Relena se encontraba con Hilde y Duo ayudando a acomodar algunas cajas.  
  
"¿entonces tu crees que el verdadero Heero aun se encuentra allí dentro?" preguntó Hilde mientras colocaba unas cajas en un estante.  
  
"estoy segura" dijo Relena haciendo lo mismo "pude notar algo diferente en su mirada"  
  
"lo que más me sorprende es que después de que le hayas abierto la celda no te haya hecho daño, quiero decir eras un blanco vulnerable en ese momento" dijo Duo.  
  
"puede que tengas razón después de todo" dijo Hilde esperanzada "lo importante es averiguar como hacer para que el viejo Heero vuelva"  
  
"Sally y Lady Une están haciendo todo lo posible por averiguarlo" dijo Relena sacudiéndose las manos "y mi hermano y Noin están averiguando más sobre la organización de los caballeros oscuros"  
  
"muy pronto tendremos a nuestro viejo hombre de vuelta y a los malos tras las rejas" dijo Duo alegremente.  
  
"bueno si me disculpan iré a preparar el almuerzo " dijo Relena despidiéndose con una sonrisa.  
  
Todos los demás estaban reunidos en el salón principal tratando un tema de suma importancia.  
  
"entonces los grupos han quedado dispuestos de esta forma" anunció Lady Une al resto "Fire, Wind, Death y Shadow quedan asiganados a la protección de Relena y Dragon, Lion, Thunder y Water a la ubicación de la base enemiga"  
  
"entendido, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a Relena a su próxima conferencia con los futuros líderes de las colonias en Marte y la protegeremos de cualquier incidente que pueda ocurrir" dijo Noin seriamente mirando directamente a Lady Une.  
  
"la única pregunta que me inquieta es ¿Por qué no usar los mobile suits contra ellos?" preguntó Wufei mirando las caras de los presentes "quiero decir, se que ya no tenemos a los Gundams pero aun contamos con algunos mobile suits que quedaron de la guerra y podrían ser de gran utilidad"  
  
"eso no será posible, ya que el uso de ellos únicamente lo que haría es alterar mas el orden público" replicó Quatre tranquilamente "lo mejor será evitar los rumores de una posible guerra"  
  
"pero si intentan asesinar a la viceministra lo mejor seria estar preparados, después de todo esos individuos son casi invencibles en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya vieron como nos dejó Heero la ultima vez, y eso que solamente era uno de ellos, para la próxima no dudo que nos valla a atacar la unidad completa" dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos.  
  
"en parte Wufei tiene razón, a todos nosotros se nos da mejor la lucha en mobile suits y seria una gran ventaja" dijo Trowa seriamente.  
  
"pero no podemos permitir que le pase nada a Heero" dijo Sally "él no esta actuando bajo su criterio"  
  
"pero recuerda que el prefiere dar su vida antes de ser controlado por alguien mas para cometer esos actos" dijo Wufei mirándola fijamente.  
  
"lo se pero…" murmuro Sally por lo bajo.  
  
"ya esta decidido" dijo Lady Une terminando con la discusión "la unidad destinada para destruir la base enemiga llevara consigo mobile suits, tenemos que acabar con ellos a toda costa, no podemos permitir mas errores"  
  
Relena se encontraba en la cocina terminando el almuerzo cuando llegaron Duo y Hilde quienes se sentaron en una mesa.  
  
"espero que les guste" dijo Relena sirviéndoles el almuerzo.  
  
"gracias por la comida" dijeron ambos antes de empezar a comer.  
  
"te quedo muy rico" dijo Hilde sonriendo.  
  
"si, creo que Hilde debería tomar unas clases contigo" dijo Duo con la boca llena.  
  
"¡repite eso Duo Maxwell!" dijo Hilde con la vena de la sien marcada.  
  
En ese momento llegan Zechc y Noin.  
  
"será mejor que se preparen, partiremos de acá en unas horas" dijo Zechc. 


	8. Cap8: La verdad

Capitulo VIII  
La verdad  
Relena se encontraba hablando con sus cuatro acompañantes en una habitación privada en el edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia.  
  
"¿Qué pasaría si vuelven aparecer los caballeros oscuros?" preguntó Hilde observando a los demás.  
  
"esperemos que la otra unidad se encargue de acabarlos en la base" dijo Zechc de brazos cruzados.  
  
"el problema sería si uno de ellos se presentara en este lugar" dijo Duo.  
  
"lo único que tenemos que tener presente es no dudar al atacarlos por que ellos no tendrán ni una gota de piedad con nosotros" dijo Noin ceñuda.  
  
Relena se encontraba absorta de la conversación, en su mente y en sus pensamientos solo había lugar para una cosa.  
  
"Heero tienes que recordar, recuerda quien eres y los momentos que pasamos juntos, yo confío plenamente en que lo lograras" pensó ella mirando el cielo por una ventana.  
  
Todos se quedaron viendo a Relena, la cual les devolvió la mirada distraídamente.  
  
"será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar al auditorio, mientras más rápido salgamos de esto mejor" dijo Noin abriendo la puerta para que Relena pasara.  
  
"muy bien" dijo Relena con determinación cruzando la puerta seguida del resto.  
  
Mientras en la base de los caballeros oscuros, ya los preparativos estaban listos para el ataque.  
  
"¡ustedes cumplirán la misión, sin importar los obstáculos que se les enfrenten, ustedes son solo armas utilizadas en la guerra, solo están hechas para destruir el blanco así que vayan y cumplan con su cometido!" dijo Kodashi caminando frente a la unidad.  
  
"pero señor, deberíamos enviarles refuerzos" dijo Arthur observando a la unidad que se disponía a partir.  
  
"¿Qué te dije sobre estar opinando? No te metas en los asuntos que no te conciernen" dijo Kodashi mirándolo fijamente.  
  
"lo se señor, pero pienso que no debería mandarlos solos, podría repetirse lo de la ultima misión" respondió Arthur evitando su mirada.  
  
"cuando quiera su opinión se la pediré, ahora ordénales que aborden la nave" dijo Kodashi con una mirada de furia.  
  
"yo no quiero formar parte de esto" dijo Arthur dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a irse.  
  
"lo siento, pero no puede irse" dijo la doctora saliendo repentinamente de la nada y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza con una silla, dejándolo tirado en el suelo "Nº1, encargarte de él" dijo arrojando la silla.  
  
"¡si señor!" dijo Heero tomando a Arthur por un pie y arrastrándolo lejos de los demás.  
  
Heero había llegado a una especie de hangar, tiró a Arthur el cual seguía inconsciente, lo apuntó con el arma dispuesto a eliminarlo, pero una voz en su cabeza lo hizo detenerse, Heero sacudió la cabeza confundido, al final se decidió a meterlo en una cápsula de escape.  
  
"no se si esto sea lo mejor, pero creo que es así" pensó Heero viendo a la cápsula alejarse rumbo a la tierra. Luego volvió hacia la unidad, la cual ya estaba esperándolo en la nave.  
  
"no escuché ningún disparo" dijo Nº6 mirándolo de reojo.  
  
"eso a ti no te importa" dijo Heero también mirándolo de reojo, dicho esto la nave despegó rumbo a la tierra. Mientras en otra parte de la luna, unos cuantos tauros blancos investigaban sin éxito el lugar.  
  
"no creo que se encuentre en este lugar" dijo Sally.  
  
"tiene que estar, no hay otro lugar" dijo Quatre en eso vislumbraron una nave que salía de uno de los cráteres más profundos y que se dirigía hacia la tierra.  
  
"¡de seguro están en ese lugar!" dijo Sally.  
  
"entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Andando" dijo Wufei seguido por Trowa.  
  
En la sala de conferencias, Relena se encontraba dando su discurso sobre el nuevo proyecto Terra, todos los líderes mundiales estaban presentes esperando llegar a un acuerdo, alrededor del complejo estaba la policía rodeándolo con muchos carros y en el cielo una brigada de helicópteros sobrevolaban el perímetro.  
  
"¿con esto será suficiente?" preguntó Hilde mirando los helicópteros.  
  
"eso espero" respondió Duo también mirándolos.  
  
Frente al edificio se erguía un pequeño bosque donde ya se encontraban Heero y los demás.  
  
"¡debemos entrar a cualquier precio, preparen las armas entraremos a la fuerza!" ordenó Heero a su unidad y comenzaron su misión.  
  
"¿tu crees que Relena se encuentre bien?" dijo Zechc preocupado por la seguridad de Relena.  
  
"no tienes de que preocuparte, tu sabes que ella es una chica muy fuerte" dijo Noin sonriendo.  
  
De repente se escucharon dentro del auditorio explosiones y disparos, las personas se alarmaron y salieron corriendo hacia la salida más próxima, un gran error por que uno de los soldados esperaba allí con su arma, Relena trató de calmar a la muchedumbre y como vio que no daba resultado entró a su habitación y la cerró rápidamente detrás de ella.  
  
"Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer…" pensó Relena asustada tomando una arma que le había dado Zechc por si la necesitaba  
  
"¡debemos proteger a la señorita Relena!" dijo Noin tratando de avanzar entre el río de gente que trataba de escapar.  
  
"¡a este paso no podremos llegar a tiempo!" dijo Zechc empujando a unas personas que lo estaban arrastrando.  
  
"¡Duo no debemos permitir que entren!" gritó Hilde disparando a uno de la unidad, al cual hirió en una pierna.  
  
"¡le di, que bien!" dijo Hilde.  
  
"¡Hilde, no te distraigas!" gritó Duo que estaba disparando del otro lado de la calle.  
  
"¡ya lo se!" dijo Hilde tirandose al suelo para protegerse.  
  
"¡¡unidad, encárguense del resto, yo iré por el blanco!!" gritó Heero rompiendo una ventana y entrando.  
  
"esta vez no…" murmuró uno de los soldados, dirigiéndose sigilosamente detrás de Heero.  
  
Relena estaba esperando como le había indicado su hermano, a que todo pasara cuando escuchó uno extraños ruidos.  
  
"¿eres tu hermano?" preguntó Relena un poco nerviosa caminado lentamente hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe revelando a Heero.  
  
"Heero" dijo Relena observándolo.  
  
"objetivo localizado, prosiguiendo a eliminarla" dijo Heero sacando un arma.  
  
"Heero, no lo hagas, recuerda por favor" dijo Relena mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Heero simplemente se la quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos le recordaban algo, otra vez sentía dudas sobre lo que debía hacer, tendría que acabar con ella de una buena vez para salir de todo eso pero una fuerza mayor se lo impedía.  
  
"por favor Heero, recuerda quien eres…" dijo Relena comenzando a caminar hacia él.  
  
"….." Heero no respondió y sujetó mas firme su arma apuntando justamente a su corazón.  
  
Heero no podía decir nada ante aquellas palabras que resonaban lentamente en su cabeza. No sabia que hacer ante una situación como esta, nada en su entrenamiento le había enseñado a responder ante este tipo se situación totalmente desconocida para él.  
  
"Rel…" comenzó a decir Heero pero algo lo interrumpió súbitamente.  
  
"con que aquí estabas Nº 1" dijo una voz detrás de él.  
  
Heero se dio rápidamente la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Nº 6.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Heero mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"quería saber por que no acababas de una buena vez con ella" dijo señalando a Relena "y me doy cuenta, lo que pasa es que ella formó parte de tu pasado que aun no has podido olvidar ¿no es así?, aun no puedo entender como es que alguien como tu pudo llegar a formar parte de nuestra organización"  
  
"…." Heero no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo a la cara tratando de interpretar su expresión.  
  
"si tu no pretendes terminar con la misión, entonces tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto" dijo Nº 6 con una extraña sonrisa. Seguidamente sacó un arma y apuntó a Relena, Heero reacciono inconscientemente interponiéndose en el ataque.  
  
"No te lo permitiré" dijo Heero mirándolo a los ojos. Relena pudo notar que algo en su mirada había cambiado.  
  
"¿te estas revelando Nº 1?" preguntó Nº 6 sin dejar de sonreír "a eso se le conoce como traición y tu sabes bien con que se paga eso" dijo apuntando ahora a Heero el cual no daba muestras de moverse.  
  
"Heero…" pensó Relena sujetando su arma entre sus manos"muévete..sal de allí".  
  
De repente se escuchó un fuerte disparo. El arma de Nº 6 cayó al suelo hecha añicos.  
  
"¿Relena?" Heero se dio vuelta para ver a Relena de pie sosteniendo firmemente un arma entre sus manos.  
  
"¡niña estupida! ¿cómo te atreves a intervenir en mis asuntos?" exclamó Nº 6 molesto dirigiéndose a ella con intención de lastimarla.  
  
Pero Heero lo arrojó fuertemente contra una pared, luego de algunos segundos este levantó lentamente.  
  
"ya veo, si eso es lo que quieres definitivamente entonces no me dejas otra opción" dijo Nº6 propinando un golpe dirigido a la cara de Heero el cual lo esquivó fácilmente.   
  
"no dejare que la lastimes" dijo Heero golpeando con su pierna a los tobillos de Nº 6 haciéndolo caer al suelo.   
  
"¿desde cuando te volviste tan débil Nº1?, hace un tiempo he notado un comportamiento extraño en tu manera de ser" dijo el levantándose ágilmente del suelo y golpeando en las costillas a Heero arrojándolo contra un espejo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.  
  
"……" Heero simplemente se lanzó contra él y comenzando a dar vueltas por el suelo tratando de dañar lo más posible a su contrincante.  
  
"me lo imaginaba, fue esa mocosa la que te hizo cambiar, lástima, fue un desperdicio" dijo Nº 6 atacando con todas sus fuerzas "despídete Heero Yui"  
  
"¡no te lo permitiré!" gritó Heero atacando él también.  
  
En ese momento ambos tomaron un trozo de los cristales del espejo y rápidamente se atacaron el uno al otro, Heero logró herir a Nº 6 en el hombro, pero a cambió recibió una fea cortada en su abdomen. Ambos se detuvieron un momento agotados, Heero empezaba a ver borroso, se sacó el trozo de cristal de la herida y se propuso a atacar otra vez.  
  
"no… te permitiré que…" comenzó a decir Heero pero fue interrumpido por el repentino ataque que lo arrojó fuertemente contra la pared. Agotando sus ultimas fuerzas quedó tendido inconsciente.  
  
"sabía que no eras el indicado desde la primera ves que te vi" dijo Nº 6 arrodillado en el suelo, estaba jadeando por la tremenda pelea y se sujetaba el hombro el cual sangraba.  
  
Relena no creía lo que sus ojos veían, no sabia que podía hacer en esa situación, lo único que sabia con certeza es que él quería matarla así que podía usar eso como una distracción para que se alejarlo de Heero.  
  
"no permitiré que lastimes más a Heero" pensó Relena mirándolo y luego salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
"no escaparas" dijo Nº 6 levantándose lentamente y caminando torpemente siguiendo a Relena.  
  
Relena corría rápidamente por los solitarios pasillos, empezó a subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás hasta que llegó a la azotea y se escondió detrás de un ducto de ventilación. Ella se quedó inmóvil escuchando los pasos de Nº 6, aun aferraba el arma en sus manos. Relena cerró los ojos fuertemente "no podré huir por más tiempo, lo mejor será hacerle frente…" pensó y luego de unos segundos salió de su escondite para encarar a su enemigo, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba allí.  
  
"pero que…." Dijo Relena bajando el arma y acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta de la escalera, cuando esta se cerró revelando a Nº 6 con un arma en la mano.  
  
"te dije que no escaparías" dijo él apuntándola "nadie nunca lo ha logrado"  
  
"si lo que quieres es matarme pues hazlo de una buena vez" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"no te apresures, la parte divertida de mi trabajo es ver como el terror domina poco a poco a las personas cuando saben que van a morir" dijo él sonriendo.  
  
"son unos seres despreciables, únicamente quieren acabar con todo lo que se oponga a su régimen bélico" dijo Relena y su voz comenzó a temblar por la furia que sentía en su interior.  
  
"no me hagas reír, tu crees que yo hice todo esto por seguir las ordenes de ese incompetente de Kodashi" dijo él y su sonrisa se marcó más en su rostro "solamente lo hago por mi honor como soldado, después de terminar contigo acabare con todo aquel que se me oponga, y mi ejército de soldados encabezados por mi emprenderemos una nueva era"  
  
Relena sujetó fuertemente el arma y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de Nº6 el cual ni siquiera se inmutó.  
  
"¿de verdad crees que me vas a disparar?" preguntó Nº 6 caminado hacia ella "la paz solo hace débiles a las personas, pierden el verdadero sentido de vivir y se vuelven vulnerables"  
  
"no te acerques más" dijo Relena retrocediendo hasta que tocó el borde del edificio, sostenía firmemente el arma pero las manos le temblaban incontroladamente.  
  
"es tu fin Peacecraft, después de acabar contigo este débil periodo pacífico caerá como una torre de naipes y me dejara el paso libre" murmuró Nº 6 apuntándola directamente al corazón "despídete, muy pronto te unirás con tu débil amigo en el infierno"   
  
Relena cerró los ojos sin dejar de apuntar a Nº 6, no estaba segura que hacer, pero no podía permitir que él se saliera con la suya, era su vida o la de él, ya era el momento de decidirse. Escuchó sus pasos aproximándose hacia ella cuando se detuvo, estaban frente a frente… ¿Qué hago ahora, Heero? Fue su ultimo pensamiento.  
Se escucho un fuerte disparo. Inmediatamente Relena sintió el intenso calor del arma en sus manos, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Nº 6 a sus pies con una herida en el pecho y otra en la cabeza, un charco de sangre se había empezado a formar en torno a él. Levantó la mirada aterrorizada y pudo ver a Heero de pie con un arma entre sus manos. Por lo visto también había disparado pero el sonido de ambas armas se confundió en uno solo. Lo único que Relena pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr hacia Heero y lanzarse en sus brazos, lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho y lentamente él la rodeo entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien, era una nueva sensación que lo embargaba, como un sueño, del cual no quería que nunca lo despertaran. En ese momento Relena sintió algo tibio en su piel, se tocó con una mano y descubrió el rojo color de la sangre que cubría sus ropas, rápidamente miró a Heero el cual se desplomó inconsciente en sus brazos. 


	9. Cap9: El despertar de un nuevo guerrero

Capitulo IX  
El despertar de un antiguo guerrero  
Ya había pasado un semana y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, después de todo el plan había dado resultado y habían disuelto la organización de los caballeros oscuros.  
  
"entonces ¿todo termino?" preguntó Lady Une a los presentes.  
  
"si, eso esperamos" respondió Noin.  
  
"¿y que sucedió con Kodashi y la doctora Macfarland?" preguntó Marimeia.  
  
"cuando atacamos la base de los caballeros oscuros, todo fue destruido y ninguna cápsula de escape salió de ella, así que es de suponer que murieron en la explosión" explico Wufei.  
  
"¿cómo pero así nada más?" pregunto Lady Une algo alterada.  
  
"a mi parecer lo único que les importaba a esos tipos era ver sus ideales realizados, el ser capturados por el enemigo significaría un riesgo en su misión" explico Wufei tranquilamente.  
  
"¿y que paso con la unidad de soldados?" preguntó de nuevo Marimeia.  
  
"pues eso fue lo más extraño, cuando vieron que su líder fue derrotado inmediatamente dejaron de atacar" dijo Duo cruzando los brazos como tratando de comprender la reacción de los soldados.  
  
"esos soldados lo único que conocen son las guerras, les será muy difícil adaptarse a esta nueva vida" dijo Hilde mirando el suelo "siento algo de pena por ellos, desde que nacieron fueron entrenados para ser armas"  
  
"no tendrán problema están hecho para superar cualquier situación" dijo Duo con un tono irónico.  
  
"y por cierto, ¿como se encuentra Heero?" preguntó Marimeia.  
  
"aun se encuentra en la enfermería" respondió Lady Une.  
  
"¿no ha recuperado la memoria?" preguntó Hilde.  
  
"eso aún es cuestión de tiempo" dijo Zechc.  
  
En otra parte de la base, Heero descansaba pacíficamente en una cama y Sally revisaba el estado actual de Heero.  
  
"¿cómo esta?" preguntó Relena entrando a la habitación..  
  
"se recupera muy rápido, ya esta mucho mejor" dijo Sally "sin embargo.."  
  
"¿Qué pasará con su memoria?" preguntó Relena rápidamente.  
  
"él se encuentra en un estado extraño, no esta en coma, pero no es capaz de despertar y reconocernos, aún no esta inconsciente, en realidad nunca antes he visto algo como esto. Es como si estuviera atrapado en un mundo de sueños" explicó Sally mirando a Heero.  
  
"él es un guerrero fuerte, podrá con esto" dijo Relena firmemente.  
  
"en realidad no se que esperar" dijo Sally dirigiéndose a la puerta "avísame cualquier novedad, iré a tomar mi almuerzo, nos vemos" y salió de la habitación dejando a Relena con una serie de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Relena caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Heero y se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Hey Heero. ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó.  
  
Su cuerpo solo descansaba allí. Sin mover un músculo.  
  
"has estado así toda una semana…"  
  
Relena forzó una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Heero y la apretó ligeramente entre las suyas.  
  
"Heero…"  
  
En la mente de Heero numerosos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente.  
  
"Me encontré a mi mismo en un lugar que nunca pensé que estaría…dando vueltas en círculos, pensando sobre nosotros, ¿como explicar esto cuando no se que decir?... que voy a hacer, tantas cosas han cambiado…Nada de lo que haya conocido antes me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, nada de lo que haya visto me ha hecho querer permanecer siempre a tu lado, pero aquí estoy para ti…caigo, y escucho a alguien que me llama…nunca antes he sentido algo tan fuerte… nunca he conocido algo como esto…"  
  
El monitor bipeó suavemente. Relena lo observó por unos momentos y luego cerró los ojos murmurando unas palabras.  
  
"Ahora sabes que tu eres el único a quien siempre he buscado, siguiendo una estrella que cae donde tu estas, eres el único a quien necesito, el único que me ha dado una razón para creer, lo siento tan fuerte…"   
  
Levantó la mirada observando a Heero y una lagrima rodó por su rostro.  
  
"y ahora se que esto es verdad, todo mi camino se dirige hacia ti, y en la hora de oscuridad tu fuiste la luz que me guió de vuelta…Así que toma este sentimiento y hazlo crecer…y nunca lo dejes ir."  
  
Relena cerró los ojos nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Heero antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  
  
"mejórate pronto Heero" dijo ella mirándolo antes de darse la vuelta.  
  
Heero abrió lentamente los ojos que tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz, giró su cabeza lentamente observando la habitación en donde se encontraba, y pudo ver a una chica de cabellos castaños claros que se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
"¿Relena?" dijo Heero confundido.  
  
Relena se detuvo súbitamente sobresaltada, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Heero tratando de sentarse en la cama. Ella se acercó rápidamente haciendo que volviera a recostarse.  
  
"¿Heero cómo te sientes?" preguntó Relena observándolo fijamente.  
  
"estoy bien…solo que un poco confundido" dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
"Heero yo…" comenzó a decir Relena pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos personas.  
  
"Hola Relena, te trajimos algo de comer" saludó alegremente Hilde seguida de Duo "¡Heero ya despertaste!" dijo al percatarse de él.  
  
Duo se adelantó y se puso frente a la cama de Heero.  
  
"¡Hola! Soy Duo, tu mejor amigo o también conocido como el grandioso Dios de la muerte…"  
  
"no le hagas caso al baka trenzado, siempre tiende a alardear mucho" dijo Hilde halándolo por la trenza "y ¿cómo te sientes Heero?" preguntó amablemente.  
  
"estoy bien" dijo evadiendo la mirada de los presentes.  
  
"O vamos Heero, cuéntanos lo que te pasó, ¿como fue que perdiste la memoria por tanto tiempo?" dijo Duo dando unas palmaditas en el hombro de Heero.  
  
"no lo recuerdo" dijo él sin levantar la mirada "lo único que sé es que escuché dentro de mi la voz de Relena y …"   
  
"ya veo con que fue eso" dijo Duo mirándolo picaramente.  
  
"cierra la boca Maxwell" dijo lanzándole su típica mirada.  
  
"¡lo ven! Me recuerda, se los dije" exclamó Duo señalando a Heero.  
  
"oye Heero, casi se me olvidaba decirte, después de que llegaras a esta base un grupo muy peculiar ha estado de pie frente a la puerta de la enfermería, creo que te están esperando" dijo Hilde abriendo la puerta por la cual pasaron cuatro individuos, que saludaron militarmente y se pararon en el pie de la cama de Heero "después de que vieron derrotado a su líder inmediatamente dejaron de atacar, y desde entonces han esperado tus nuevas ordenes"  
  
"creo que lo mejor para ustedes será formar parte de los Preventores, después de todo siempre serán soldados" dijo Heero pasando su mirada por la unidad "desde ahora obedecerán las ordenes de Lady Une"  
  
"¡si señor!" dijeron los cuatro al unísono y salieron al tropel de la habitación.  
  
"creo que me agradan esos chicos, son muy callados y obedientes" dijo Hilde mirando la puerta por donde salieron.  
  
"pero que cosas dices Hilde" dijo Duo algo frustrado.  
  
"creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos" dijo Hilde sonriendo ante la expresión de Duo.  
  
"pero…" protestó Duo.  
  
"vamos Duo" dijo Hilde halando a Duo de la trenza haciéndolo salir de la habitación.  
  
Relena se quedó mirando un rato la puerta para luego dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia Heero. Ambos estuvieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Relena decidió romper el silencio.  
  
"oye Heero…" comenzó a decir pero calló. No sabia que decir en esos momentos.  
  
"Relena yo no…no se que creer…no puedo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo…yo…" pero Heero calló repentinamente debido a que Relena se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a él abrasándolo fuertemente.  
  
"escúchame bien Heero, nunca dejes ir las cosas en las que sientes y crees, de esta forma nunca te perderás dentro de ti mismo…nunca" le murmuró suavemente al oído y luego lo miró a los ojos, dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
"Relena yo…" dijo Heero observándola mientras ella abría la puerta.  
  
"por ahora necesitas descansar mucho" dijo ella dándose la vuelta "y nunca olvides lo que te dije Heero" dicho esto le dirigió una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Heero se quedó un rato observando las blancas sábana de su cama, luego se recostó en la almohada pensando y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
"Relena, nunca lo dejare ir…"  
  
Notas de las autoras: ¡nuestro primer fanfic serio! A decir verdad nos costó trabajo ya que nos gusta terminar con algo cómico, pero ya qué :P. Si quieren mandar sugerencias, howlers, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que tengas en sus mentes sicoticas, mandala a elerosita@hotmail.com ¡MISIÓN ACEPTADA! ^_- 


End file.
